powerinstinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Larry Light
:"Today's class is over!" ::—Groove On Fight Larry Light (ラリー・ライト) is a character designed for the Power Instinct game series, namely Groove On Fight. Larry was voiced by Takeshi Yamane. About Larry An intelligent, honest and optimistic man, for whom to find true happiness is more important than money or power. He also is very good with cultural conversations. Larry's partner is Chris Wayne, a conflictual young man. He once helped Chris from being arrested for vandalism. Since then, Larry has been Chris's tutor and friend. Larry's father is a school teacher and his grandfather is a martial artist. They both strongly influenced Larry and he became an adventurer that travels through the world looking for knowledge. He participated on the Goketsuji tournament for the first time when he was 19 years old, being defeated by Oume in the finals. Participation Details Just when Larry was prepared to leave on a trip to explore certain antique ruins, Chris arrived and begged him to let him go with him on his journey. Immediately, Larry refused because he knows Chris very well and is aware of how problematic he can be. But eventually his persistence paid off and Larry allowed him to go on the condition he leaves all his weapons at home. Chris accepted the deal, but he secretly took a knife that he always has with him, hiding it from Larry. After a day of working on the ruins, Larry headed to the hotel room where he and Chris were staying and found a letter on the floor. The letter was from Oume, who was inviting him to participate once again in the Goketsuji tournament. Larry noticed some changes in the rules and that it is required to have a partner. At that very moment, Chris arrived and saw the invitation. He told Larry that he is also a Goketsuji descendant and if he agreed he could be his partner for the tournament. Special Moves *[[Larry's Attack List|'Light Blast']] - Larry fires a blast of fire at his enemy. *'Driving Dribble' - Larry dashes and leaps into the air, swinging his fists before finishing with a flaming attack. Can also be done while dashing. *'Thrust Step' - Larry steps forward with his palm extended, hitting the opponent with a multi-hitting burst of flame. *'Impact Connection' - Larry unleashes a combination of palm attacks, finishing with a double palm thrust that knocks the opponent down. It is a three-part combination attack. *'Victory of the Fist' - Larry's Unblockable. He steps forward with a very powerful flaming uppercut. *'Historic Moment' - Larry powers up a gigantic ball of flame over his head and throws it. Once it hits the ground it will explode into a huge pillar of flame for more damage. Quotes *"Today's class is over!" *"I've made history again!" *"Why the sad face. Cheer Up!" *"I'm excited. This time I'll probably win the tournament!" Music Theme * World Step - Groove On Fight Related Characters *Chris Wayne: Team partner and friend *Oume Goketsuji: Rival Sprites Artwork File:Groove on Fight - 084.PNG File:Groove on Fight - 085.PNG File:Groove on Fight - 086.gif File:Groove on Fight - 087.gif File:Groove on Fight - 088.gif File:Groove on Fight - 089.gif File:Groove on Fight - 090.gif File:Groove on Fight - 091.gif File:Groove on Fight - 092.gif File:Groove on Fight - 008.PNG File:larry_face.jpg File:LarryLight_bw1.jpg File:larry_bust.jpg File:Larryand his bike.jpg File:Larry4.jpg File:Larry&Chris.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Goketsuji descendants Category:Groove On Fight characters